A Moment with Loftwings
by SkyPirate0614
Summary: It happened on the day Link and Zelda got there own loftwings. They spent rest of the day with their new beloved companions; flying high and low around Skyloft. Please read, review, enjoy :) (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda and the cover image. It's from their respected owners.)


**Hi I'm SkyPirate0614. I'm motivated to write here in FanFiction because I'm inspired by some fellow authors out there. I'm starting with a small one shot to see if you like the way I write. Reviews will be appreciated. So I hope you'll like this piece. Yeah :)**

 **A Moment with Loftwings**

On one bright sunny day, the people of Skyloft went to the Goddess' Statue to hold a special ceremony. A special ceremony where families watch their precious children have their own special loftwing. Link, the mischievous 8-year-old boy, Zelda, his nice best friend, and other of his friends were one of the children in this special occasion.

The headmaster of the Knight Academy, Zelda's father, would be calling them one by one. As the children were being called, birds of black, orange, yellow, purple, blue and green came down slowly to meet their new master; inviting them to fly in the clouds.

Later, Zelda was called. As she heard her name, she skipped excitedly to the circle platform and eagerly waited for her loftwing. One came down, flapping her wings slowly, to Zelda. She has blue and white feathers covering every inch of her body; small purple feathers that detailed the very tip of her long blue wings. She also has a huge yellow beak and two long legs. She has two round yellow eyes so she can see her newly found master.

Zelda's smile became wide as if she could reach both of long-pointed ears. She put her small slender hand on the blue bird's huge beak making a bond between the two. Zelda petted the bird for a moment and they both walked away from the circle platform for the next child.

After a few children were called, the head master called the last one, Link. Link, having heard his name, excitedly ran to the circle platform and like Zelda, he eagerly waited for his loftwing to arrive.

But none _came_ …

He waited for more minutes.

Still none _came._

Link decided to give up and leave the circle platform, disappointed and empty-handed. But at the moment he was about to leave the circle platform, a huge loftwing came down slowly to his new master. Link, with new hope, turned around and smiled at the presence in front of him.

He owned one of the _rarest_ loftwings!

He has crimson and white feathers that covered his huge frame; small yellow feathers detailed the very tip of his huge crimson wings. He also has a huge yellow beak with some ancient markings of it and has two long legs.

Everyone, including Link and Zelda, was in shock and awe of seeing a rare crimson loftwing. It was once said that the Hero of the legend own a magnificent crimson loftwing which was the gift from the Goddess Hylia. They never found his loftwing after his death and never ever did they find a crimson loftwing flying around Skyloft, but now he finally shown up. Some believed that he was the Hero's loftwing and others are being a skeptic and believed he was just an ordinary loftwing. No one in skyloft but Link has a crimson loftwing. Link was considered to be lucky according to the citizens.

Link, ignoring the whispers of the people, laid his small eyes on the bird's round yellow eyes. Something about the bird seemed familiar to him as if they've met before. As he stared at the bird's eyes longer, he saw that the bird extraordinarily holds wisdom and knowledge as if he knows why certain things happen.

Link decided to put his small hand on the bird's huge beak, forming a strange yet familiar bond between the two. Link smiled at the bird and the bird gave him back a ghost smile. He took his loftwing and they walked toward to Zelda, who still had her mouth agape in shock.

"I can't believe you have a crimson loftwing!" Zelda suddenly exclaimed to Link. Link just proudly smirked at the remark. "I'm so proud of you!" Without any time to escape, Zelda tackled Link into a tight hug. This made Link breathe uneasily, but fortunately Zelda broke away from the hug and shot a smile at him. Link smiled back and a moment of silence ruled over them. "Hey Zel, can we practice flying later?" Link suddenly asked out of the blue, startling Zelda a bit. Zelda just smiled widely at him.

Later in the day, Link and Zelda are right outside the Knight Academy with their loftwings. They have been practicing to fly for about one hour. Link was getting a hang of it and was having fun flying while Zelda kept trying and trying yet she wasn't able to fly properly. Sometimes, Link needed to catch her when she's about to fall off her loftwing. Tired and irritated, she dismounted her loftwing and sat under the shade of the large tree. Link joined her afterwards.

"HOW are you doing that?" Zelda said panting.  
"I don't know. It's just that I know how to fly in some unknown reason." Link responded  
Zelda suddenly became interested and gesture Link to continue.  
"I can feel that I and my loftwing somehow got some strange connection between us", Link continued "maybe that's the cause of our perfect coordination."  
"Oh really?" Zelda pouted.  
Link simply just smirked at her.  
 _"This is exhausting. I think I should take a nap"_ Zelda thought as she yawned afterwards.

Zelda stood up and slowly walked towards the Knight Academy. Link noticed her that she had left her spot and asked "Hey Zel, are you OK?" with a hint of worry in his voice. Zelda noticed him and shot a small smile. "Yeah I'm okay. I just needed a peaceful nap." Zelda responded. Link simply smirked and said "Okay have _fun_." Zelda just pouted at the remark and went inside to have her long peaceful nap.

Link, now alone with his loftwing, felt bored. Nothing is fun when there is no one to play or talk to. Link was lost in his own thoughts for a few good minutes; thinking things that probably happened in the past (happy moments, sad memories, etc.). Since there was nothing else he can think to do, he decided to mount his loftwing. Giving his loftwing a simple gesture, they swiftly took off to the skies; leaving some few crimson feathers behind.

Link was practicing his flying skills with his loftwing in the vast sea of clouds in the day sky. The gentle breeze of the wind was hitting his soft pale face and his messy sand-colored hair; making each follicle dance to the rhythm. This made him feel alive, wild and free. As he went higher to the fluffy clouds he could see the countless bright stars up in the heavens above, winking at him and he could see the tiny island of Skyloft down below, his home.

He continued to explore and fly with his crimson bird until dusk, where the sun gives of bright yellow-orange light and is resting on a bed of clouds beneath it. Link never knew how beautiful the sunset can be until it was shown to his very eyes. Link, tired yet satisfied of the day, flew home with his loftwing to the Knight Academy.

As he reached the Knight Academy, his arrival was greeted with Zelda's worried face  
"Where have you been?!" Zelda yelled "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She continued  
Link just smiled and simply said "Having fun flying."

Zelda punched Link slightly on the arm sending soft tingles on Link's arm. "What? It was boring out here." Link whined. Zelda just sigh and sat down and Link joined her afterwards; enjoying the view of the setting sun. "I can't believe you have fun without me." Zelda sighed. Link simply realized that and simply smiled at her "At least you have your peaceful nap." He assured her. "Yeah, I enjoyed it." Zelda smiled remembering the dream she had dreamt. "Then you did have fun."Link exclaimed, thinking that he was a genius (not really).

Zelda simply pouted. Link's tummy suddenly rumbled, asking for food. He blushed, with a small hint of red, a little while she bubbly giggled. Zelda invited Link to go inside the Knight Academy. Link, feeling hungry, gladly took her hand and together they went inside at the end of a special day.

None of them simply had a clue of a great and awaited fate destined on them that will change the world of Skyloft forever.


End file.
